Resident Evil: Andrew
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew thought he was going to the most boring city ever. But he was wrong, dead wrong. Warning: Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either The BtVS or Resident Evil series.

Timeline: Between the 1st and 2nd season of BtVS and takes place in the RE2 game time.

At this time Andrew is about 14 years old. Also I am playing around with the RE2 timeline to coincide with the Buffy series.

Warning: This is a Dark fic.

Chapter 1

Andrew sighed, why did he have to go visit his cousins in Raccoon City? It wasn't fair, damn it. He hated his cousins, all muscle-bound jocks and six foot something, while he was five foot six even. Tucker hated the guys and that was like one of the only things they agreed on, so before he left Tucker and his friend Jonathon decided to give him some books of sorcery to help defend himself with, plus Tucker didn't know that he had borrowed some of his demon summoning books.

The bus ride was boring and the movie they showed sucked so badly he'd have rather watched the Star Wars trilogy preformed by Jar Jar Binks and that was saying something. But finally the bus had gotten to Racoon city and he saw his Aunt waiting for him outside the bus.

She ran up to him and hugged him and said, "Oh Andy, Andy, you keep getting cuter and cuter every day I see you," and hugged him tightly.

Andrew looked down and thought, "Racoon city gets more boring each time, couldn't something exciting happen? And why did my Aunt have to take what little was left of my manliness by making a scene and how did Tucker get out of this anyways?'

As they drove through the city Andrew looked around and noticed that there wasn't that many people, he looked at his Aunt puzzled. There was usually more people in the city at this time of day.

"Oh," his Aunt said as they drove up to the suburban home where they lived, "There's been a rash of disappearances and they say its Umbrella's fault."

Andrew's eyes went wide, "Disappearances? Wow, when did boring old Raccoon City get a taste of intrigue?"

"Oh yeah," his Aunt continued, "the disappearances have been going on for a while," he started to get both worried and excited; he would watch the news that night about them.

They finally got to his Aunt's place and she hustled him out of the car so they could start planning what he would do on his vacation there.

His two cousins looked at Andrew eagerly, they actually enjoyed when he came over as he was so easy to torment and it was one of their favourite games to make him cry and they actually had bets on how quickly he would cry.

"Hey Andy," Victor said, "How's our favourite little cousin?"

Andrew gulped, Victor and Ricky. They loved making him miserable and it looked like they had thought of new ways to torment him.

Ricky looked at Andrew and smirked, Andy wasn't here two minutes and he looked terrified.

Andrew prayed fervently for a miracle, anything to take his cousins attention from him and little did he know but he was about to get it in spades.

Isabella looked at her nephew with love in her eyes, he was everything a mother could want in a boy; he was respectful and quiet, not like her two ruffian boys who she had to convince the RCPD to go easy on.

She grabbed Andrew from her two boys, who she was sure planning some kind of torment on Andrew. She was always afraid that they would hurt Andrew and while she tried to discipline them but it was hard to do, whenever Andrew visited them they would become monsters and would do horrible things to him.

She looked at Andrew kindly and hugged him and said, "Don't let them pick on you, sometimes you have to fight back."

"But," Andrew said, "They're so big and tough."

Isabella thought and said, "They maybe big but I'm going to tell you what your grandfather taught your brother and I."

Andrew looked at her and said, "Grandpa Wells? What did he tell you?"

"That honour only takes you so far in a fight and if your opponent is stronger and bigger than you, go for the groin," she said.

"Auntie?" Andrew said, "I can't believe Grandpa Wells told you that?"

Isabella handed Andrew a couple of twenties and said, "You go enjoy yourself, I understand the comic store has some new things in."

Andrew smiled brightly and ran out to go enjoy himself, he ran upstairs and grabbed his backpack, making sure his books were in it and ran out, avoiding his cousins, to go to the comic store. Raccoon city, in his opinion, may have been one of the most boring places on the face of the Earth but it had a lot of good stores.

As he waited for the bus whistling he was wondering what was keeping it like this? It was never this late before, but there was something in the air that Andrew couldn't place. The feeling, it was telling him to hide, that danger was coming and he had to be prepared.

He decided to run home and he saw that there was lot of people on the roads and they looked panicky, what was going on? As he got home he saw his Aunt tending to his cousins, who had nasty bites on their arms. She was cleaning out the infection with peroxide and saw Andrew in the hallway.

"Oh Andrew you're alright," she said as she hugged him close to her.

"What's going on Auntie Isabella?" Andrew asked looking at the horrible bites on her sons arms.

"It's on the news honey," she said as she put him in the lounge, he turned on the TV and saw the news reporter say, "This just in: apparently the dead are rising." His Aunt said, "A couple of them tried to break in but your cousins stopped them but they got bitten."

Andrew's eyes widened, he looked at his Aunt, who looked at her sons with concern, she may be frustrated with them but she loved them with all of her heart. She looked at the scared look on Andrew's face and she took him in her arms, hugged him and she said, "Oh, it's going to be alright Andrew."

"What are we going to do?" Andrew suddenly asked terrified.

Isabella looked at Andrew and said, "We'll be strong, remember that Andrew and sometimes it's alright to cry but not here and not right now. Now you have to be strong."

Andrew tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, sniffled and nodded. His Aunt smiled and hugged him again to calm him down.

As she left Andrew looked at the books of sorcery that Jonathon had given him, he flipped through the pages to find a protection spell from the undead, and maybe it would work on whatever these creatures were. He finally found one and it was easy to cast.

Andrew began to chant the spell and he saw lines of white light appear in front of the house and the spell activated when Andrew heard a voice boom in his head that said, '*This shall not affect thy creatures assailing your city mortal.*'

Andrew looked around and he heard the voice say again, '*These are not undead.*'

"But," Andrew said, "they die and get up, doesn't that make them undead?"

The voice said, '*No, the creatures are dead but they are not undead or creatures of magic.*' It said, '*these are creatures of man's science, they are abominations of nature and science.*'

Andrew's face fell; he couldn't protect his Aunt and his family. He fell to his knees when he heard the voice say, '*Take heart young one, just because magic cannot shield ye, it can kill them.*'

"What!!?" Andrew said, "I thought you said magic can't affect them?"

'*I said defensive magic, offensive magic can young one,*' it said, '*look to the magic of fire and earth,*' and it went quiet.

Andrew walked out of his room and into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he had cast a spell all on his own, that was so cool.

Isabella looked at her sons and was getting concerned, they were getting worse and nothing she did seemed to stop the infection. She looked up at Andrew, who walked to the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

She said, "Andrew, I don't want you watching the news. It's bad enough without us having to hear about how people are dying."

Andrew nodded and ran out and sat at the kitchen table wondering if he would've been safer in Sunnydale, even with the nightlife and he knew all about the nightlife because Jonathon and Tucker had told him all about it and even introduced him to one of the friendlier demons in town, who took a liking to him and taught him how to sense demons and he decided to use his power to sense if there were any demons in the city.

His senses explored the city, he wasn't able to detect what species they were or if they were good or evil but he could tell they were there and they were moving out of the city fast, too fast. His concentration was suddenly broken by the sounds of screaming, he ran into the living room and saw Victor biting Aunt Isabella.

Andrew's went wide in shock; his cousin was biting his Aunt? Andrew could've slapped himself; how many zombie movies did he see before this: those bitten always become infected.

Isabella groaned as she pushed Victor away, she felt like her blood was on fire. She looked into her nephew's scared eyes and screamed, "Run Andrew, run as fast as you can. Don't come back here, get to the police department. They should be the safest place in town."

Andrew's mind registered her words and he ran outside as fast as he could into core of the city, his heart pounding in his ears and the memory of watching his aunt being bitten by his cousin.

TBC

Poll question: How will any magic affect the Zombies? Which of the RE2 main characters do you want Andrew to meet? And how will this screw up Andrew's life?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

A/N to everyone who thought I was doing one of the RE movie X-overs, I am actually following the games and this story is based on RE 2.

Chapter 2

Andrew ran as fast he could, his heart beating, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He kept looking behind him expecting to a horde of the shambling dead after him but he looked and didn't see anything, 'Maybe they're feeding in the suburbs,' he thought bitterly.

He realized that he had no idea where he was at all; he knew he was heading downtown but he really hadn't learned the layout of the city but he kept running until he finally fell down, the energy from the adrenaline rush gone. He looked around and wondered how he got so far from his Aunt's house?

"Where am I?" Andrew asked himself as he walked around looking confused; he had never been this far from his Aunt's place before. He looked around and saw a street sign and realized that told him nothing about where he was and he began to walk towards where he believed the police department would be. As he walked he did his best to keep an eye out for the zombies and as he walked through the deserted streets he saw many over turned cars and some wreaked buildings but no other people, he was about to leave the alley when he saw a woman run past the entrance to the alley he was hiding, she was being chased by a horde of zombies and he pulled at the girl's arm.

She looked at him, pulled a gun and pointed it at him; she then realized he was still alive. She looked at him and asked, "Who are you kiddo?"

"Umm, Andrew Wells, I was visiting my Aunt and cousins. I'm from Sunnydale."

"Hi Andrew, I'm Claire Redfield," she said as she took his hand. She looked around and asked, "Are the rest of your family around here?"

"No," Andrew began to sob out, "When I last saw my Aunt she was being eaten by my cousins."

"Oh god!!!" Claire said as she took Andrew in her arms and said, "Stick with me, maybe we can help each other out, okay?"

Andrew grabbed her hand and followed her; Claire told him why she was in Raccoon city: she was looking for her brother Chris and how he was a member of something called S.T.A.R.S and it was like a Swat police force, best of the best. She then began ask him questions about Sunnydale and himself to keep his mind off what was going on around them.

"Where are we going?" Andrew asked.

"To the police department," Claire said, "I think I can find out what was going on with my brother Chris."

"I hope it's safe there," Andrew said quietly.

"Well it should be safe," Claire said softly to calm him down as she had a feeling that Andrew was holding on to a very thin thread. She also felt absolutely horrible that such a young man had to suffer through this nightmare.

As they moved throughout the city Claire gave Andrew lessons on shooting, so if they were separated he could defend himself and that's if they got him a handgun too that is."

Claire said, "I also met up with a police officer named Leon, he's going to try to meet us at the Police station."

Andrew nodded as he looked up at the sky, he began to wonder how long he had hid in that alley for he saw the night sky and gulped, he knew he wasn't the most graceful person and he was almost sure that he would be dead by the end of the night.

Claire looked at the defeated look on Andrew's face and said, "I understand how you feel but we cannot get that way. We have to fight on even harder, okay?"

Andrew nodded, not sure if he believed her but he followed her thorough the alleys until they found a gun store. She pulled him inside and promptly came face to face with a crossbow being aimed in her face.

"Whoa!!!" Claire screamed, "We're human, we're human!!!"

The man froze; his face narrowed in confusion and said, "You're human? Get in, get in!!!" and added, "What are you two doing out by yourselves?"

Claire sighed and said, "First of all; you're in a gun shop so why are you using a crossbow? And I'm Claire Redfield and this is Andrew Wells."

The man nodded, he locked the door behind them and looked at Andrew and asked, "Does he have a weapon?"

"No, he doesn't," Claire said, "We've been lucky; we haven't encountered any of the zombies though he saw his Aunt being eaten by his cousins."

"Ouch!!" the man said, "I'm sorry to hear that," and added, "He needs a weapon," and grabbed a handgun for Andrew. The man looked at him and said, "It's a gift so you can hopefully survive to make it home."

"Thank you," Andrew said.

Claire said, "We're trying to get to the Police station, I'm looking for my brother there."

"Okay but I'm pretty sure that it's not exactly safe there," the man said.

Andrew listened to them talk and looked at the windows and heard moaning, he looked out and paled; there was a whole bunch of them outside looking in. He then noticed that Claire had seen them too and he ran to her side, she looked at the man and said, "Is there a back door here?"

"Yeah," the guy said as he readied his crossbow, then the window shattered and the zombies started to come through.

Claire grabbed Andrew's hand and ran out the back door and Andrew heard the man's scream, then wet chewing sounds. He looked up at Claire both confused and angry.

She said, "If we stayed to help him we would've died with him."

Andrew looked at his feet and hen followed her, it didn't seem right that they left him like that but as they ran through the alley avoiding the zombies, which was alright with him as he was terrified of them and even more of afraid of them biting him .

As they ran through the streets Andrew noted the zombies continuing to shamble after them. As they ran past an alley Andrew saw a body on the ground and he saw that its head looked like it was twisted off, he wondered what killed this guy and then he vomited. He began to sob quietly, ashamed that he had lost it like that after keeping it in so long.

Claire grabbed Andrew's hand and said, "You have to stay close to me and don't be ashamed that you lost your lunch like that, it's just you're not used to blood like this."

"But," Andrew said, "His head, it looks like something twisted it off. I don't think zombies would twist a head off, they'd pull it off."

She went to examine the body and nodded, "You're right Andrew, good eye. Now, let's get out of here, the police station is still a bit away."

"Okay," Andrew gulped out as they ran towards the Police station and Andrew was wondering if he was ever going to get back to Sunnydale.

Claire looked at a nearby park and realized that there weren't any zombies there and she couldn't figure out why but she decided to risk it and cut across the way to get to the Police station. As they ran into the park they saw a murder of crows eating a zombie.

One of the crows looked at them with its milky white eye and let out a caw, calling the rest to the murder and they took to the air. Claire groaned out, "Damn!!" and grabbed Andrew's hand, screaming, "Run, damn it!!!"

Andrew saw the flock fly after them and wondered why they were chasing after them? He hadn't seen crows act like this before.

Thankfully they weren't that far away as they ran to the police station and were able to get in without any of the creatures noticing them, Andrew looked around and noted that it looked really nice inside, he looked at Claire.

She said, "Let's look for the S.T.A.R.S office first, we can find more information on my brother and there could be survivors up there."

"Okay," Andrew said, he had a bad feeling about this place but he couldn't quite place where the bad feeling was getting stronger as they moved to one of the doors but they found that it was locked.

"Hmm," Claire said, "we need to find a way to open this door."

"But," Andrew said, "what if there are zombies in there?"

"Then," Claire said, "We shoot them. Do you remember the lessons I gave you in shooting?"

"Y-y-yeah," Andrew said.

"Good because we're a team, okay? We have to stick together," Claire said softly.

"Okay," Andrew gulped as they walked in the only open door.

They walked into an office that looked like it had seen better days and they saw an officer with a large red stain on his shirt, he looked up and said, "Goddamn, survivors!!?" He coughed up a bit of blood and Andrew winced at the sight of blood. The officer said, "You guys came to the wrong place for safety here."

Claire bent next to him and said, "I'm looking for my brother, Chris Redfield."

The officer coughed and said, "We lost contact with him ten days ago when he and the Stars team disappeared in Europe investigating Umbrella, but we should've listened to him. Two months ago there was an incident at a mansion outside of Raccoon city, with what Chris described as zombie like creatures there and swore it was because of what the Umbrella Corporation was performing some kind fucking sick experiments there."

Andrew listened shocked, was that why the spirit said that this outbreak was man's own fault?

The officer looked at Claire and said, "The Stars office is on the second floor, where you want to get more information."

Claire nodded and said, "We'll be back for you," and with that Andrew and her walked out, as they walked out they heard the door lock and a gun going off. She looked at Andrew, who was getting even more scarred, she said, "Remember, you aren't alone. I'm with you."

Andrew nodded and they walked off to find more information about the outbreak and possibly a way out of the city.

TBC

How should Andrew's First Gunfight turn out?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 3

Andrew groaned as they walked through the offices in the police station as the situation was getting to him; the dead were rising like in George Romero's movies and those movies always scared him and now he was living in one and he had no idea what else was out there. He looked out the window and suddenly saw a shadow crawl past, he backed up against Claire.

Claire looked at Andrew and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I s-s-saw something crawl past the window," Andrew said, his eyes wide.

She ran to the window and looked around desperately and saw some zombies' mill about but nothing that could crawl past the window, she looked at Andrew and said, "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"N-n-no," Andrew said, "I'm sure, it was crawling around like a zombie Spiderman."

Claire nodded, she was worried that Andrew's apparently very fertile imagination was getting to him and she resolved to find a safe spot for them so Andrew could express his grief and sorrow over his Aunt's death. He sounded like he was close to her but first they had to get out of Raccoon city alive.

As they walked down narrow corridor Andrew's heart started to beat faster, he was sure he saw something and it wasn't a zombie; it was something else and he couldn't tell what it was and he knew it wasn't a demon, his senses were telling him that much at least. As they walked past a window Andrew heard a crashing sound, he looked around his eyes wide with fear.

The creature looked at him, its razor toothed maw opening up and a long slimy tongue reached out and tried to grab his leg. He groaned as it just missed him and Claire started to fire at it hitting it repeatedly.

As it fell down dead Claire walked to examine the corpse and looked at Andrew and asked, "Is this what you saw outside?"

He nodded, his fear showing as he walked near it, he looked at it and went near Claire, who had a dark look on her face. If this was one of Umbrella's experiments then they had a lot to answer for. She took Andrew's hand in her own and said, "Andrew, it's going to be alright. I will do my best to make sure you survive, I promise, but you've got to be prepared to fight too."

Andrew nodded, got up and they walked into a safe room. Andrew noted that Claire got hurt and looked around for some bandages for her when she pointed out a green bandage and said, "These are special herbal bandages made from a plant that promotes healing, so we should pick as many as we can."

"O-o-okay," Andrew said as he looked at the green bandages and wondered why these bandages hadn't made it too Sunnydale yet?

"If you're wondering why they don't have them in your hometown, it is really a local company that makes them," Claire said, "They might not have made out to your place."

They walked out of the safe room and Andrew sighed, he was wondering how to get out of town when he saw a young girl look at them and run away. Claire and Andrew ran after her but she disappeared behind a door, Claire looked at Andrew, who shrugged, as they ran after her and ran into Leon S Kennedy.

Leon looked at Claire and said, "Good, you're safe," and looked at Andrew and said, "Oh, hello."

Claire smiled, "Leon, this is Andrew Wells."

Andrew looked at Leon, who smiled at him and offered his hand to him and said, "Hello Andrew,"

"Uhh, hi," Andrew said as he took Leon's hand and winced at the man's strong grip.

Leon nodded and he and Claire went off to talk while Andrew sat down quietly and listened to what Leon had learned about how the virus spread throughout the city and how some strange people were spotted near Raccoon city's forest area.

Claire gasped, "That's where that officer said the Mansion was."

Leon said, "Yeah, I read the reports on that case. The Chief didn't believe them and did his best to prevent Umbrella from being investigated."

"Yeah, Chris was talking about Chief Irons refusal to even listen to him about anything Umbrella had done."

Andrew looked for a quiet area and cleared his mind and tried to contact the being who tried to explain to him what had been going on before.

He heard a gentle whisper that said, **So, you call me again?**

Andrew nodded mentally and the being said, **So, you wish to use your magic to help?**

'Yeah,' he whispered, 'I want to help my new friend find her brother.'

The being whispered, **Indeed and I might inform you that magic is not always the answer, know well when to use magic and when not to.**

Andrew nodded mentally and the being said, **But you still wish to use your magic to help?**

'Yeah,' he whispered, 'I want to help my new friend find her brother.'

The being whispered, **Indeed and I might inform you that Chris Redfield, as you have been informed, went to the old world to investigate this crime against nature. But beware young one do not use your magical powers in front of anyone from Umbrella,** At Andrew's puzzled look the being said, **They would hunger for your power just as these creatures hunger for thy flesh and you wouldn't be able to find peace again and beware Tyrant.**

Andrew paled and was snapped out of his trance by Claire who said, "Andrew, Leon wants you to stick with him while I look for that girl we saw, do you understand?"

"But," Andrew said, "I thought we were a team?"

Claire hugged him and said, "We are a team but right now that little girl needs help too and I have to try to get her, do you understand? And she might respond better to just me."

Andrew nodded and saw Leon hold his hand out to him and say, "It's gonna be alright," and took him down another hallway.

Leon told Andrew about his training and how he met Claire on his way on to his first day working for RCPD, he smirked and said, "Some first day, eh Andrew?"

Andrew laughed slightly and Leon said, "That's alright, it was a bad joke," and grabbed Andrew's hand and they walked throughout the station to find more clues.

As they looked around Leon found more of those weird herbal bandages and found a couple clips of ammunition and gave them to Andrew.

They were in an office when Leon heard a low moan and saw a group of zombies coming their way, he looked at Andrew and said, "What Claire said applies to both you and me and also try not to panic and waste your bullets."

Andrew nodded; Leon fired a couple of rounds into one of the zombie's chest. Leon said, "Andrew, do what I do."

"A-a-alright," as Andrew aimed and fired his gun, he heard a dull thud and saw one of the zombies with a hole and putrid smelling blood coming out of it.

"Good shot Andrew," Leon said as they took aim and started to fire, Andrew whimpered as the zombies got closer and he fired again.

Leon looked at Andrew and realized that the kid was on his way to snapping as they finally managed to kill the zombies.

"Andrew," Leon said sternly, "I know you're scared but you have to control your fear."

"I-I-I know," Andrew said, "But I can't stand blood and gore like that and their faces, I can't stand seeing their faces."

"It will be hard Andrew," Leon said, "I don't like shooting them either but," he added, "It's a better fate for those poor souls than to live like these monsters."

Andrew nodded and Leon said, "Good, let's get going," and they ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Claire was walking down looking for the little girl she and Andrew had seen and started to wonder how Andrew and Leon where doing when she saw the little girl again, she put on a smile and walked slowly towards her just wondering how many kids, like this girl and Andrew, that didn't make it out of the city.

'Bastards,' she thought, 'There was no damned way that I'm ever going to forgive Umbrella for this,' Claire said, "Hello, I'm Claire Redfield."

The girl looked up and said, "I'm Sherry Birken."

"You better come with me," Claire said softly, "It's not safe here."

Sherry nodded and walked hesitantly and took her hand and they walked off.

Claire used the radio and said, "Leon, I've found the girl. She's with me now and how are you and Andrew doing?"

Leon's voice crackled back over the radio and said, "That's great Claire and we can't complain here, we ran into a couple of zombies and had to kill them."

Claire said, "Leon, I know we're in a bad situation but try to take it easy on Andrew."

Leon said, "I'll try but right now keeping us both alive is my goal."

She sighed and said, "Just try not to be too rough on him, we're all in this together," and shut the radio down.

Andrew looked up at Leon and said, "What's going on?"

"She found that little girl you two saw and she's hoping you're alright," Leon said and added, "Come on, you and I are going down to the armoury. I want to see if we can find you a better gun."

As they walked downstairs Andrew swore he heard growling, Leon turned on a light and they both saw a bunch of dogs looking at them, they looked like they got skinned with tatters of bloody skin hanging on them and they were covered in blood and they looked at Andrew and Leon with hunger in their eyes.

Andrew brought out his gun and looked at Leon, who was bringing out his shotgun. Andrew swore hat from now on he was going to be a cat person as the dogs charged towards them.

Leon blasted one of the dogs who leapt towards him causing it to flying backwards into its friends; Andrew gulped and fired into another dog's flank.

One of the dogs jumped towards Andrew growling when another gunshot rang out, killing it. Andrew looked up and saw a woman looking at him, she said, "There's more coming," and started firing her gun into the pack of dogs.

Andrew nodded and started to fire again into the dogs. He sighed, he was getting a bit better at the sight of blood and he didn't know if that was a good thing or bad.

After the dogs had been taken care of the woman looked at them both and said, "See you around," and walked off.

"Wait!" Leon screamed, "Who are you?"

She turned around and said, "Ada Wong, and you?"

"Uhh, Leon S Kennedy and this is Andrew Wells."

Ada said, "Pleasure to meet you," and walked off.

Leon just shook his head and they walked down the corridor to the armoury.

TBC

A/N: If anyone was wondering why I replaced the herb with the bandages, it is because I thought the herbs were a bit of a plot hole in the game as they were growing in the oddest places.

Poll question: Anyone know who Sherry Birken is?

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andrew wondered more about that woman who had saved him, he noticed that Leon seemed to be fixed on her and he realized that Leon was worried about her, though he thought that she could definitely take care of herself.

Leon looked around and said, "Andrew, here's the armoury." As they got in he looked for a better weapon, there wasn't much in there but he did find some heavy ordnance but he decided against giving Andrew something too powerful.

"Here Andrew," Leon called as he passed him a shotgun and gave him some ammunition while he took the magnum that he had found.

Andrew looked at the shotgun and realized that it looked so big against his body and he felt kind of small.

Leon looked at him and said, "I know it's fairly big but trust me, the grenade launcher is bigger," as he picked it up and got some rounds for it.

"Are there anymore dogs out there?" Andrew asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Oh god, I hope not," Leon said, "Those dogs were pretty damn vicious."

Andrew nodded and put his ear to the door and tried to hear any sounds but he couldn't, as he was about to open the door Leon said, "No Andrew, I'll open the door," and pulled him back.

As they opened the door Andrew heard moaning and saw a zombie waiting for them, before it could react Andrew panicked and fired his rifle into its head, causing the head to explode in a shower of brain, bone and blood, coating his shirt with them.

Leon saw the shell shocked look on Andrew's face and realized that he was starting to lose it, he wished he could help Andrew deal but he had almost no idea how he could help.

Andrew looked at Leon and said, "I blew his head off, it had more blood than I thought it would."

"Yeah," Leon said, "Head shots are usually bloody," as he patted Andrew's head.

As they moved through the basement Andrew's senses were on overload: everything was a threat and Leon was beginning to regret giving him a rifle but he was impressed that Andrew hadn't blown his foot off or his hand, so maybe the stress wasn't getting to him.

Leon decided to keep Andrew distracted with stories from his academy places and kept an eye out for zombies.

Andrew was getting more afraid; he was sick, his ears could pick out shuffling sounds everywhere, his heart was beating so fast out of fear that he wasn't going to make it and he knew it, he had asthma, he couldn't run very fast and the few times he fired a gun it was by pure coincidence that he didn't hit anyone living but Leon's stories were fun and they helped keep him calm.

They walked past a couple of half eaten bodies and Andrew fought to keep his lunch from rising, he gulped nervously, he didn't want to lose any respect that Leon had for him.

"So," Andrew said, "Where do you think that lady from before went?"

"Not sure kiddo but I wish she had stayed, we could've used the help," Leon said softly.

Andrew nodded, meanwhile in another part of the police station Claire and Sherry were walking into the S.T.A.R.S office. Claire was overjoyed to learn her brother wasn't in town, he and his partners actually went to Europe to find out more about Umbrella's crimes. She radioed Leon to give him the good news and to find out how Andrew and him were doing.

Leon said, "That's great Claire. Andrew and I are doing good, only problem is that there was a woman here and she seems to be looking for something, not sure what."

Claire nodded and added, "Come up here, it might be best if we all stay together from now on."

"Yeah, Andrew is getting nervous down here," Leon said as he looked at Andrew, who looked around fearfully with wide blue eyes.

"Come on Andrew," Leon said, "We're going to meet Claire now, he noted that Andrew was happier, he supposed that Claire had become something of a mother figure to him by now and wanted to be near her. Well, he'd make sure that Andrew and Sherry came out of this alive.

As they ran up the stairs, avoiding the slow moving zombies in the offices, Leon held on to Andrew's hand to make sure he didn't get separated and he reflected on how this had to be worst first day on the job ever and smirked.

Andrew was panting, he was getting short of breath and wanted to stop when he took a look behind him and saw some sort of monster walking down the halls, it wasn't following them but he didn't want to take the chance so he started to keep up next to Leon.

They finally made it to the safe room where Claire was waiting for them, she looked worried at how there was blood all over Andrew's shirt and sighed, "Take it off."

"Hi, I'm Sherry," the girl next to Claire said, introducing herself to both Andrew and Leon.

Andrew wheezed out a greeting and grabbed his inhaler to take a puff and to give his lungs a rest. Claire frowned: Andrew's skin wasn't broken so he wasn't infected, which was good but the shirt had splatter all over it and that could infect him. So she took it, walked over to a locker and pulled out a black T-Shirt and gave it to him.

"Can I have my shirt back?" Andrew said, "It's one of my favourites, I mean George Lucas signed it and everything."

"No," Claire said, "The blood on it came from the infected, it could hold the virus that makes people sick and turn into those things."

Andrew watched her burn it and felt bad; that was his favourite shirt and he lost it, thanks to those stupid zombies.

"So," Sherry said to Andrew, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Andrew said, "And how old are you?"

"Twelve, my daddy's a researcher for Umbrella," Sherry said, "And so is mom, I bet they are working on a cure for this thing as we speak."

"I hope they are," Andrew said, upset over everything.

Sherry cuddled up to Andrew and gave him a hug; he was around her age and they needed to stick together.

Leon was being briefed by Claire about what else they had found out, he was surprised to learn that Chief Irons had gone insane and that he killed the Mayor's daughter and when she went to confront him on it, he was gone. They had solved some puzzles, leaving both to wonder what nutjob had designed this building to put that many secret doors.

Claire sighed as she looked at Andrew wheeze and cough; he was doing his best but she could tell he was tired and he was getting more and more nervous and upset, she walked up to him and said, "How are things?"

"How do you think they are?" Andrew cried out angrily, his tears coming out hot and fresh, "My Auntie was killed by her own children and what did I do? I ran and hid."

She sat down next to him and cradled him and said, "It's going to be alright Andrew, I promise when we get out you can grieve and cry all you want. I promise."

Leon nodded and said, "Andrew, we can't always pick how we grow up and I wish you hadn't had to go through this but we are here and it isn't going well for us."

Andrew sobbed and got up and Sherry hugged him again, calming him down and Claire said, "Alright, we have to keep moving."

As she said that they heard a roar of some sort in the distance behind them which influenced them to keep moving faster.

Sherry walked with Andrew and was talking to him about things that interested her while Leon and Claire kept an eye out for whatever made that roaring sound, Sherry grabbed Andrew's hand and giggled softly.

Andrew gulped, he was terrified that he would be caught by those creatures and eaten alive. His heart started to beat again and now he was with this girl who didn't seem to realize there were zombies, damned zombies in the city and at least they were slow moving, he looked down at the shotgun in his arms and he gulped uneasily, at least he had a idea how to fire it.

Leon whispered, "Claire, it's Andrew; he's nervous, terrified and upset and Sherry's not helping his uneasiness, it's only increasing."

As they moved through the police station Andrew couldn't get idea that something was hunting them and in many ways out of his head, it was true; he could almost feel their teeth tearing through his skin and him rising up as one of those monsters.

He heard a voice whisper, 'Don't give into the madness Andrew, please.'

Andrew followed behind Leon and Claire closely, his heart rate slowing down a bit. They realized that they weren't alone when they heard a massive roar.

Leon grabbed his gun and looked around, "Where the hell is that roaring coming from?"

"I don't know," Claire said, "But Andrew, Sherry; you two hide, alright?"

"Come on," Sherry said as she crawled into a vent, "We can hide in here I think," and pulled him in with her.

They listened for a moment and heard nothing, Claire yelled, "Andrew, come on out. Its gone, whatever it is."

Andrew poked his head out of the vent and nodded and said, "Come on Sherry."

As they got Sherry out Andrew heard the roar again and looked down the hallway and he was horrified, "What the hell!"

Sherry screamed out, "Daddy!" as the creature shambled towards her.


End file.
